Keep Out
by SamJackShipper
Summary: A memo is sent out from Scully's computer to the FBI faculty and Scully wants to know how it was sent because she didn't write it! Fluff, funny, MSR shipfic.


_**Keep Out**_

**A/N: This is just a silly MSR fic I found when I was going through some old papers. I must have written it during a class a couple months ago lol. It's really short, but read it anyway! lol**

"Hey, relax! I mean, it's not like I sent it out." Mulder said, an expression of pure innocence written across his handsome features.

"Oh really now? Then who did!" asked his partner angrily. This would be the end of her at the Bureau… no, more likely the beginning of even more ridicule than her colleagues gave her for working with _Spooky_.

"Well, it looks to me as if you did, Scully." He replied with mild sarcasm.

She almost shouted while posing the question, "_What_ are you talking about?" She couldn't believe what had been sent out to all the employees who worked on the many floors above her head.

"Um, well check the outbox for your electronic memos." His tranquil face gave away nothing.

Scully walked slowly over to her computer, but not before giving Mulder one of the most obvious death glares she could.

She quickly typed a few letters on her keyboard then look at the screen. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! Someone got into my account and sent the memo to the entire faculty!

He stayed quiet for a few more seconds- to give a more dramatic effect- before responding to her statement. "It would seem so." He almost failed to hold in a little giggle, and tried to pass it off as a cough. This was too fun!

Within two strides she was obscenely close to him. She was on her tip toes to get her face within 2 inches from his. "Whad'ya mean '_seem so'_? You think _I,_ of _all _people, wrote that?"

"Well come on Scully," Mulder started, stepping back to get a bit farther away from this ferocious little red head. "It _did_ come straight from the person who would know so the best: You." He gulped, was it just him, or was her face getting red? "Besides, who knows your password except you?"

She left him cowering and marched back to her desk. "I don't_ know,_ Mulder. No one has my password but me."

"I'm just curious, but are you angry because it is accurate and you are not ready to admit it publicly? Or is it because this proclamation of your real sexuality just isn't valid?"

She remained by her desk and stared at the wall behind Mulder, her face entirely blank. Her eyes turned to his, and with an expression of absolute realization dawned.

_**Did he really just say what I think he said?**_

"Of course it's not true! How can you even ask me that!"

He started to regain his confidence; it was easier to do that when she was on the other side of the room.

"Well, in any case, I think some proof will have to be procured for me to believe that this rumor is, in fact, untrue."

"So my word isn't good enough for you?" She asked impatiently.

"You are making this way too personal. I just want to know what lies beneath this mask of yours?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "There is no mask." She said it slowly, as though he was a small boy who could not understand the English language.

"Proof Scully; give me proof."

She looked at the ground and sighed a long, breathy sigh. Looking back towards him she asked, "Like what?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders in reply. "I dunno, think of something."

She looked back down at the floor, and then at the ceiling. Her face looked as though she was thinking about or concentrating hard on something; trying to make a decision.

Finally, she gazed right into her partner's eyes. "Mulder, come here please."

"What?" he asked, quietly walking over to Scully.

**----30 seconds later----**

She pulled back and actually had to catch her breath for a second before asking "Do you believe me now?"

Mulder was shocked. He certainly had_ not_ been expecting that. "Uh-um…" it seemed as though he was at a loss for words. All he could think about was Scully. it was so surprising that he had not been ready for it. At best, he was anticipating a slap on the face. But this- wow! He couldn't believe it.

Vividly remembering the encounter like it had just happened he- wait! It _had_ just happened. He needed to stop acting like an idiot.

**_Didn't she just ask a question? Oh yeah! She had, hadn't she?_**

"Uh..um," he kept stumbling over his words.

**_Get a hold of yourself man! _**

At last he was able to answer. "Yes, Scully. I definitely believe you now. That was some good proof… you should, uh, show me that evidence on me more often, it's very good evidence..." He was still in a daze and rambled on incoherently.

Now it was Scully's turn to be confused. Why was he acting like that? He never acted like that. He always had the right words to say, no matter the situation.

But she decided just to ignore in for now and spoke over his mumbles. "Good. Now the only problem is how to get the rest of the FBI to believe me."

Mulder stopped spitting out random words and looked back to Scully. "Oh! About that…"

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Um, you don't have to worry. That memo about you, erm… not liking men wasn't sent out."

"And, if this _wasn't_ you, how could you possibly know that?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Well, you see… you're password wouldn't happen to be 'keepout' would it?"

"Gah! How could you! You dirty little lying sack of shi-" she was cut off before finishing her sentence.

"Hey! I did manage to get an incredibly attractive woman to kiss me, didn't I?

"God Mulder! You know what?"

"No, what?" he replied.

"Shut up."

"Ok."

"… and come here again."

**The End**


End file.
